


UNDERTALE: The Story of a Human Who Was Reincarnated as a Skeleton

by GibbyTheCookie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Needs a Hug, Chara Was Resurrected by Papyrus, Chara’s Not Evil, Female Chara, Frisk is Chara’s New Best Friend, Male Frisk, Other Than Chara The Rest of the Underground is The Same, Papyrus is a Proud Papa, Skeleton Chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GibbyTheCookie/pseuds/GibbyTheCookie
Summary: A Semi-Novelization. When Frisk fell into the underground, he was saved by a young skeleton girl named Chara. After making a promise to her to free all of monster kind, the two journey through the entire underground. As they travel, they learn more about each other, and Chara worries if the truth about her guilt-ridden past will be revealed. Undertale is owned entirely by Toby Fox.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fanfiction From The Chara Defense Squad





	UNDERTALE: The Story of a Human Who Was Reincarnated as a Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale is probably my favorite game of all time. No surprise there I suppose. This fic is inspired (at least partially) by the SkeleChara comic by InsanelyADD on Deviantart and I take no credit for their work or this stories concept. Also, I know it doesn't really need to be said, but Undertale is owned by Toby Fox and his team. Guys, I love you and thanks for not suing me.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through little white 'friendliness pellets'. You want some LOVE, right?"

Frisk looked down at the goofy talking flower sitting in the ground before him and nodded.

"Well, don't worry. I'll share some with you!" Flowey (that's what the flower had said his name was) chirped as several small pellets began to hover around him.

"Run around! Catch as many as you can!"

Frisk grinned and began his mad dash around the room to catch the pellets. But right as he got close to one, the slow-moving projectile increased in speed ten-fold and slammed directly into Frisk's exposed soul. His whole body burned and he tasted blood as he fell to the floor.

"YOU IDIOT." Flowey's voice said, though now it sounded malicious and evil. "In this world, it's kill or be killed. Why should I pass up an opportunity like this? Now DIE!"

A new ring of the "friendliness pellets" surrounded Frisk and slowly began to close in on the defenseless Frisk while Flowey cackled. Frisk squeezed his eyes shut in preparation for the inevitable blow. Suddenly, a ring of bones the size of small tree trunks surrounded him, blocking the bullets.

"What's the big i-"

Flowey's voice suddenly disappeared in a frightened yelp and he disappeared into the ground. The bones lowered and Frisk's eyes met the empty eye sockets of a small skeleton in a brown beanie and green sweater. Her face was neutral and calculating, and she peered at Frisk with glowing, red pupils that floated in her skull. Without a word, the skeleton reached down under Frisk's arms and pulled him to his feet.

"Thank you," he said weakly.

"Don't mention it," she said in a soft, but firm voice.

"No, really. I-"

"DON'T! Now, I'm going to get you to someone who can help you, so if you have any questions, ask now."

"What is this place?"

"You're in the Underground. Specifically the Ruins. A long time ago, all of monster-kind was sealed under the mountain with a magic barrier by the humans and now nobody can leave."

"Where are we going?"

"To a… friend of mine. I was visiting her and we decided to go for a little walk. She should be up here."

After a few more twists and turns through the catacombs, Frisk and the skeleton came across a large monster that looked similar to a giant goat. Her fur was the color of fresh snow and her eyes were kind and loving. She was dressed in a long purple robe with a strange symbol on it and she had large, felted paws similar to those of a large cat. When she saw Frisk, she immediately got down on her knees and began healing him with some kind of spell that filled the room with the scent of mint.

"How did this happen, Chara?"

"It was that stupid flower again," the skeleton (who's name was indeed Chara) said.

The goat monster sighed. "I suppose I can't be surprised. I've been having problems with him for months now." She then turned to Frisk and said, "I am Toriel, the caretaker of the ruins. Are you alright, my child?"

"My name's Frisk. And I'm okay," the now fully-healed Frisk said. "Thank you for helping me."

"It's quite alright. Now come and I will lead you to my home so you can rest."

As Toriel walked ahead to lead them out, Chara turned to Frisk and said, "If you do anything to hurt her or anyone else, I will end you," before jogging to catch up with Toriel.

xXxXx

"Welcome to your new home! Do you smell that? I started making a Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie before we left. You can head to your room while me and Chara get it ready."

The human boy nodded and walked off through the house, taking everything in. The walls were the color of sunlight on a bright summer day and it was decorated in the style of an old-fashioned cottage. He walked down the hall to the first door on the left and pushed it open. Inside, the walls were orange and there was a twin-sized bed, a toy box, a beek shelf and a small armoire. He sat down on the bed and took off his shoes, enjoying the feeling after the long walk up the mountain. Suddenly, after a knock on the door, Chara came in with the same neutral expression as before.

"The pie is ready," she said simply before walking off.

Frisk nodded and followed her to the dinner table. After Frisk telling them both "thank you" a few more times, they all sat down, one child on either side of Toriel. After a few minutes, Chara couldn't help but notice the human's eyes glued on her as she ate her pie.

"What?" she asked uneasily.

"Where does the food go?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You're a skeleton. So where does the food go when you eat it?"

"You don't know anything, do you? Monster food is magic. It's absorbed directly by the body, so I don't need a stomach to enjoy it. Now leave me alone and let me enjoy my pie."

Frisk experimentally put a piece of pie in his mouth and, true to her word, it dissolves like a rapid-speed jaw breaker and he immediately felt more energized than before. When he continued to feel Chara's glare burning into his forehead, he leaned over to Toriel and whispered, "Why does she hate me?"

"Hm? Oh, my child, it isn't you really. Chara has a… complicated history with humans."

"So it's just because I'm human?"

"Yes, but I'm sure if she got to know you better, she would open up."

xXxXx

After their pie was eaten and the dishes were washed, Toriel asked Chara if she could take Frisk and show him around the ruins. She didn't want to do it, but Toriel's will was firm and soon Chara was walking through the catacombs with the curious eleven-year-old trailing behind her.

"So, have you heard the one about the French Revolution?"

Chara looked back at the kid with a look of total confusion.

"It was a great idea on paper, but they kinda lost their heads in the execution!"

Chara snorted in spite of herself and Frisk's grin grew wider.

"God, that sounded like one my uncle would tell."

"You have an uncle?" Frisk asked.

"Well, yeah. I don't live here in the ruins like these other monsters. I live in Snowdin. That's a little place right outside the ruins. I live there with my dad and uncle."

"Are they skeletons like you?"

"Ye-up. I guess you could say that they were blood relatives if we had any blood."

Frisk giggled and Chara smirked. They continued to exchange bad puns and stupid jokes until Frisk suddenly kneeled down to read a sign next to the path.

"Spider Bake Sale Ahead," he read. He then ran off in the direction the sign had pointed with Chara close behind. In the small room he had run into, Frisk had discovered a small room with a congregation of about six normal-sized spiders with a box of donuts and a sign next to them.

"Spider Bake Sale!" one squeaked. "All proceeds go to help real spiders!"

"I'll buy one," he said as Chara walked into the room.

"That'll be 7g, please."

Frisk turned out his pockets and handed the money to the spiders. closer to Toriel's house, they had encountered several monsters that had tried to fight him. Frisk, much to Chara's surprise, had a natural gift for both avoiding conflict and befriending strangers. He had flattered the Froggit's to the point of making them flustered and had a dance-off with a group of Moldsmal. In return, these monsters had given him a bit of pocket money. A spider crawled over to Frisk dragging a donut and Frisk picked it up and bit into it.

"Spider Donuts," Chara read from the sign. "Made for spiders, by spider… of spiders."

Frisk almost choked causing Chara to burst into a fit of laughter, but under the gaze of the spiders, he continued to chew until he had finished his treat. As they left, Chara was still snickering.

"I thought you were gonna vomit," she said with a wry, skinless smile.

"Eh, it wasn't so bad. It actually tasted pretty good."

"Yeah. Anyway, we should probably head back to Toriel's place."

As they walked, Chara cleared her throat, catching Frisk's attention.

"So look. I don't really like human's all that much. I won't tell you why, but they just sort of rub me the wrong way, you know? But I want to let you know that as far as humans are concerned, you're alright. Still not great, but on the better end of the spectrum. I still wouldn't call us friends, but I don't hate you or anything. So I'm sorry for how I treated you before."

Frisk smiled possibly the biggest grin that Chara had ever seen.

"I forgive you. Honestly, I don't know what I expected when I climbed the mountain, but I'm glad I did."

xXxXx

Frisk woke up to see Chara sitting in a chair in the corner of the bedroom reading a book that he couldn't really see the title to.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"Not sure," Chara responded. "Did you have a good nap?"

"What's that book about?" he asked sitting up.

"It's about a monster who meets a genie with the ability to grant any wish you want. Can you imagine having anything you want just like that? What would you wish for?"

"I don't know. A family, I guess. You see, I've been alone almost my entire life. Both of my parents died in a car accident."

"Oh…" Chara said, putting the book down. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Frisk said sitting up in bed. "What would you wish for?"

"Oh! Uh… I guess it would be to let all monsters go free."

There was silence for a moment until Frisk got a look of great resolve in his eye.

"... I'll do it."

"Huh?"

"I'll find a way to set them free."

Without another word, Frisk jumped out of bed, quickly tied his sneakers, and ran out of the room, leaving a flabbergasted Chara behind. He ran into the living room where Toriel was sitting in a rocking chair reading a book titled 72 Snail Uses For Snails.

"Up already, I see? Um, I just want you to know, I'm really glad to have someone here. Someone to take care of, I mean. I can show you all of my favorite books. My favorite bug-hunting spot. I've even started making some curricular programs for your education. This may come as a surprise to you, but I've always wanted to be a teacher. Well, maybe that isn't very surprising, but still, I am glad to have you living here."

Frisk shifted nervously.

"Is there something you need, my child?"

"I need to know how to leave the ruins."

"Um…" she said sweating nervously, "How about an exciting snail fact instead? Did you know that snails flip their digestive systems as they mature?"

"Please. I made a promise to someone. I have to leave."

"… Excuse me. I have to take care of something…"

She got up out of her chair and walked down the stairs. Once she was out of the room, Chara ran in, twisting her beanie in her boney hands nervously.

"What did you do?"

"I just asked to leave."

"You don't get it, do you? The reason those monsters in the catacombs attacked you before was because they have direct orders from the king to kill any human they see!"

"What does that have to do with Toriel?"

"She wants to protect you. And she believes keeping you trapped here in the ruins is the way to do it. And now she's going to trap us all here forever!"

Frisk didn't respond. Instead, he ran down the stairs after Toriel. He didn't have to go far, as he soon came to a large, metal door with the same symbol on it that Toriel had on her robes.

"You wish to know how to return home, do you not? This door is the exit of the ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I'm going to destroy it. No one will ever be allowed to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs."

"I can't do that," Frisk said. "I made a promise to a fr-," he stopped to clear his throat. "Someone I know."

"You naive child. All humans who leave here meet the same fate. If you leave, they… King Asgore… will kill you. I'm only trying to protect you. No go to your room."

Before they could respond, Chara ran in behind them.

"Toriel! Please! You can't do this!"

"Can't I? You of all people should know why I would want to protect a child under my care."

Chara looked down in shame but continued.

"But this isn't how you do it. What about all the other monsters here that have lives outside the ruins. What about me?"

"Fine. You both want to leave so badly? Then prove that you can take care of yourself, child."

The floor in front of Toriel suddenly erupted with fire magic, causing Frisk to jump back in alarm.

"Stand still and fight me!"

"No! I won't!"

"Uh, Frisk? I don't think that talking is the best thing to do right now!" Chara yelled.

"Stay out of this, Chara!" Toriel screamed.

Chara continued to watch Frisk jump and maneuver between the pillars of fire with surprising speed and accuracy. He was amazingly athletic for his small size.

"Enough of this! Just stop and I'll forget this even happened!"

In her rage, Toriel fired a particularly powerful blast at Frisk, who didn't have enough time to move. Before it could make contact though, a barricade of bones shot out of the ground, protecting him from his attacker.

"Are you crazy?!" Chara screamed from the other side of the room. "You could have killed him! What's the point of protecting him from Asgore if you kill him yourself?!"

The jets of fire suddenly dissipated and Toriel dropped to the floor with tears flowing from her eyes. Frisk ran up to her and gave her paws a squeeze.

"I know you want to go home, but… please… just go upstairs…"

"I'm sorry. Please understand, but I have to leave."

"Ha. Pathetic, is it not? I cannot even save one child. No, I understand. You would only be unhappy here. The ruins are very small once you get used to them. But I do have one request."

"What's that?" Frisk asked.

"Chara, will you please join Frisk and keep them safe?"

Chara hesitated, but took a deep breath and nodded.

"Good. Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"It's not goodbye. We'll see each other again."

"Yes, well. Just, whatever you do, don't come back through those doors."

She leaned down and scooped both the human and the skeleton up in a tight hug. Then she turned and walked back up the stairs.

"Not bad, kid. You might just break the barrier yet."

The two pushed the door open and walked down a long hallway, coming to none other than Flowey at the end.

"Clever. Veeeery clever."

Chara put herself in between Frisk and the evil flower, but he merely laughed.

"Don't worry, bonehead. Like I would try to attack him with you around. But back to what I was saying, you think you're really smart, don't you? You were able to play by your own rules just this once. But in this world, it's kill or be killed."

"You're wrong!" Frisk shouted.

"Am I? What do you think will happen if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. Until you finally tire of trying. Then what will you do? Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up on this world entirely and let me inherit the power to control it?"

"Who are you?" Chara asked.

"I am the prince of this world's future. Don't worry, my little monarch. My plan isn't regicide. This is SO much more interesting."

With another cackle, Flowey disappeared into the ground, leaving the disturbed human and the confused skeleton standing alone in front of the door.

"C'mon. Snowdin's just through here."

The two travel companions walked through the doorway and into the blistering cold, ready for whatever would hit them next.


End file.
